


Vůbec nic se neděje

by Adiren



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental pants pooping, Gen, Winter soldier likes Brock Rumlow, brock rumlow is a good commander, messing, poop desperation, pooping
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adiren/pseuds/Adiren
Summary: Zimní voják má svého nového velitele moc rád a teď se bojí, že ho zklamal.
Kudos: 3





	Vůbec nic se neděje

**Author's Note:**

> Promiň, Bucky. Nevím, proč ses mnou obětí stal zrovna ty.

Zimní voják se probudil uprostřed noci. V první chvíli se hrozně polekal, protože si uvědomil, že leží na měkkém, a on přece neměl dovoleno spát v posteli. Ale pak si rozvzpomenul, že minulý měsíc mu byl přidělen nový velitel a ten na něj byl moc hodný. Nebil ho, když to nebylo vyloženě nutné, nekřičel na něj, když si koupil nějaké bonbony, aspoň jeden mu vždycky dal. A nechával ho spát v posteli. A to i když to znamenalo, že se tam budou těsnat oba. Vždycky ho objal a popřál mu dobrou noc.  
Byl to ten nejlepší a nejhodnější velitel, jakého kdy měl. A tím si byl jistý, i když si z minulosti pamatoval jen málo. Zimní voják měl velitele Rumlowa moc rád a cítil se u něj bezpečně. Přitulil se k němu a spokojeně se usmál. Po chvilce ležení si ale uvědomil tlak dole v břiše, pravděpodobně důvod, proč se probudil.  
Na záchod chodíval vždycky ráno, ale dneska mu to nešlo, a tak velitel řekl, že to zatím nechají tak a pokud se mu během dne nezačne chtít, dá mu večer nějaký čípek. Měli ale za sebou těžký den a velitel na to nejspíš zapomněl. Ubytovali se v levném motelu, kde byli zvyklý na všelijaké podivné existence, takže jim nepřišlo divné jeho chování.  
Potřebu na něj přišla teď a hodně silně. S každou minutou to bylo horší a on začal panikařit. Co má dělat? Neměl dovoleno sám odejít z pokoje a budit ho nechtěl. Bál se, že by ho nazlobil, kdyby ho donutil uprostřed noci vstát z postele. Jenže jemu se tak strašně chtělo. A když to nevydrží, velitel se bude zlobit, možná ještě víc, než kdyby ho probudil, protože by ho musel umývat. A už na něj nebude hodný. Už už se chtěl zavrtět, aby probudil, ale nedokázal to. Velitel byl moc velká autorita na to, aby si ho dovolil budit kvůli sobě. Nechtěl mít nehodu, nechtěl velitele zklamat, ale ani tomu nedokázal nijak předejít.  
Do očí se mu nahrnuly slzy a on z posledních sil bojoval. A pak jeho tělo rozhodlo za něj. Část obsahu jeho střev mu pomalu vyklouzla do spodního prádla, ve kterém spal. Zabořil hlavu do polštáře a tiše vzlykal.  
„Co je?“ zamumlal vedle něj Brock ospale a přehodil před něj ruku. „Co brečíš?“ Přisunul se k němu blíž a přitáhl si ho do obětí. Objal ho pevněji, párkrát ho pohladil po vlasech a už zase pomalu usínal, když něco ucítil. „Ty ses pokakal?“ zeptal se s podezřením a rukou mu opatrně sáhl na zadek, kde ucítil jasnou vybouleninu. „Neplač, není to tvoje vina. Zapomněl jsem s tebou večer zajít na záchod. No tak. Nebreč. Nic se neděje. Opatrně vstaň a půjdeme to dát do pořádku.“  
Zimní voják se opatrně vysoukal z postele. Snažil se moc nehýbat, aby se nezašpinil.  
„Potřebuješ ještě?“ zeptal se Brock, když mu hledal kalhoty. Koupelna tu byla společná a museli o patro výš. Byla to moc dlouhá cesta na to, aby ji nechal vojáka jít jen s plnými boxerkami. „A moc?“ zeptal se, když voják kývl. „Vydržíš to na záchod?“ Opět kývl. Opatrně mu pomohl natáhnout kalhoty. „Pojď.“  
Když mu je zase stahoval, boule byla výrazněji větší, takže voják po cestě ještě něco přidal. Velmi opatrně ho dostal i ze spodního prádla, jehož obsah vyklopil do záchodu, na který ho pak posadil.  
Boxerky naštěstí nebyly moc špinavé, a tak stačilo trocha vody a mýdla. Vojáka pak očistil papírem a omyl ve sprše.  
„Nedám ti to do záznamů, to se nemusíš bát,“ řekl mu, když si zase lehli. Voják byl skleslý a Brockovi bylo jasné, nad čím přemýšlí. „Přestaň na to už myslet.“ Pohladil ho po vlasech a objal ho. „Dobrou noc.“ Políbil ho na čelo a zavřel oči. Zimní voják je po chvíli zavřel taky. Velitel byl opravdu ten nejlepší člověk na světě.


End file.
